icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aikatsu! 365 Idol Days
is the third 3DS game of Data Carddass Aikatsu! arcade series. Published by Bandai Namco Games, the game was released on December 4, 2014. The theme of the game is "Real Idol Adventure."All information on this page belongs to Aikatsu! Wiki. Gameplay There are new features that separate this game from the previous Aikatsu! 3DS game installments. Those include ability for players to choose what coords to wear for modeling practice, a dialogue/actress practice, and the Mini "My Room". Modeling Although modeling practice was in the previous game, players were unable to choose the outfit their characters were modeling, and they would always be wearing a default outfit. Now, before the modeling lesson begins, players are given an opportunity to pick the outfit in question. Mini My Room The "Mini My Room (ミニマイルーム)" is an all-new feature in which players can decorate their character's dorm room. QR Scanning Although players could scan the QR codes from Aikatsu cards with the previous game, the elements gained from the chosen cards were random (with the exception of the Constellation cards). In the new game, players receive a copy of the item on the cards scanned, allowing more control and freedom with the player's in-game wardrobe. However the cards you are able to get are only from the 2014's 1st series to 2015's 3rd series. Scanning a qr code from the older or more recent collections do not get you anything but a blank card. Also note that campaign cards, like school coords, also give you a blank card. Card Gacha When scanning a qr code, you also get gacha points. These points are only achieved by scanning from 2014's 1st series to 2015's 3rd series. After achieving 3 points from the respective rarity, you are able to use gacha. The cards you get are random, so there is a chance for you a card you already own. DLC DLC in this game allows players to download the newly introduced characters of the third season. The first released was Miyabi, then Madoka and Rin were released as a pair, and last released was Kokone. The first one you get is free, but after that, the others will cost 200 yen(around two dollars). After downloading these characters, they are not added into the game's story mode, instead, you can only play as/with them in the free play mode. Monthly events Once a month in a certain period of time, an event is done that allows you to get a card piece. This event uses the 3DS's clock, so you can only get a card piece daily. Do note that the card piece reward you get from the set(coord) is random, so you might get the same tops, bottoms, or shoes in a row. You are, however, allowed to change your 3DS's clock to get a specific coord you want. Gallery Screenshots Aikatsu365IdolDays-MainMenu.png|Main Menu, Here you can Load or New Game as well you can see the bottom including Options and other. Aikatsu365IdolDays-MyCharacterCreate.png|Creating the MyCharacter, afterwards You will need Detect your name or instead using Software Keyboard with Japanese text. Aikatsu365IdolDays-MyCharacterCreateHelp.png|This just help for Creating MyCharacter. Aikatsu365IdolDays-Menu.png|In the Menu, you can scan the QR. as well you can continue the Days if you are need event. Aikatsu365IdolDays-CardList.png|Press the L and R Button to change the coord type, that can be changed the coords if you got rewarded during Event. Aikatsu365IdolDays-NightSleep.png|Indicates that the day will be Afternoon and night, When you go to sleep. Aikatsu365IdolDays-BeforeSleep.png|Select what you want to say before sleep, This should be like writing the Diary. Aikatsu365IdolDays-BeforeSleep2.png|Possibly if you choose what did say, You may proceed go to sleep and next day. Aikatsu365IdolDays-ActionWithYurika.png|Not Sure what exactly is this, maybe is this drama? Actually maybe doesn't include song. Aikatsu365IdolDays-LoseResult.png|The Results are same as the Arcade Version, although it shows The Score Appeal Point is fail and didn't reach the goal. Aikatsu365IdolDays-HinakiSad.png|Looks like Hinaki is sad, When you challenging her, Since it didn't get reward item such as Card. Aikatsu365IdolDays-MiniMyRoom.png|The Mini My Room, This exactly if you want go sleep, as well showing the calendar days. References Category:Games Category:Season Three Category:3DS Goods Category:Official Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games